The Wedding Band
by Stinkfly3
Summary: When the famous group known as TwentyTen gets the opportunity to sing at Cadance's wedding, their songwriter realizes something's wrong with the bride-to-be before the actual ceremony. Takes place during the events of A Canterlot Wedding.
1. The Invitation

A/N: This fanfic was inspired by Trollapony's Forbidden Books comic series on DeviantArt. Also, this fanfic will include my Ponysona, as well as the ones that represent Mic The Microphone, The Living Tombstone, and Wooden Toaster. If you need to know what the Ponysonas look like, you can find pictures on DeviantArt.

* * *

It was a typical morning in Ponyville. As always, I was checking the mail for my latest subscription of Unicorns Monthly, a magazine made specially for Unicorn Ponies like me.

But just as I was about to read the latest issue, I noticed an envelope with the royal seal. I opened it using my magic and read the letter.

**Dear Kari,**

**I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to provide the music for the reception. See you all very soon.**

**Yours, Princess Celestia**

Wedding? What wedding? I didn't know about a wedding. Fortunately, there was also an invitation in the envelope, so I read it.

**Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor.**

I gasped in surprise. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (aka: Cadance) was the one who taught me everything I needed to know about magic. She was my private mentor since I was too advanced for Princess Celestia's class. Now she wants me to help out with the wedding.

I was so excited, I decided to tell my friends about the big news.

* * *

I found the gang at the usual hangout: DJ Pon-3's Studio for the Musically Gifted. You see, my three closest pals are the singers of TwentyTen, the most popular group in all of Equestria. The group consists of master rapper Mic, remix artist Tombstone, and autotune expert Toaster. They might have wrote their own hit songs like Beyond Her Tomb, Rainbow Factory, and September, but I recently became their songwriter in case any of them ran out of ideas.

"Hey guys!" I happily said when I found them at the studio.

"'Sup Kari," Tombstone said. "What are you so happy about?"

"Princess Celestia wants us to be in charge of the music for the wedding reception," I happily explained as I showed them the letter.

"Are you talking about the one between Cadance and Shining Armor?" Toaster asked. "Because we also got the same letter."

"I'm actually surprised Princess Celestia wants us to sing," Mic said. "Our songs aren't really...appropriate for weddings."

"Probably because TwentyTen is the most popular group in all of Equestria," I recalled. "But think about it. How cool is it for you guys to perform at one of Canterlot's biggest events?"

"As cool as last year's 'performance' at the Grand Galloping Gala?" Mic asked.

"None of us were expecting the Gala to end up like that," I recalled. "Most of the ponies there didn't appreciate your taste in music, anyway."

"What if the same thing happens again?" Toaster asked.

"It won't," I reassured. "Cadance was my private mentor. I'm sure she wouldn't mind my three closest friends performing at the reception."


	2. Song Discussion

On the train ride over to Canterlot, me and the guys talked about what song to use at the reception.

"I was thinking we can start off with Beyond Her Tomb," Toaster said. "It's our number one hit."

"What about our latest song, Filly Cannon?" Tombstone asked. "Or Obsolete?"

"I was hoping we could perform Rainbow Factory," Mic said.

"That's my song," Toaster pointed out. "What do you think, Kari?"

"Actually, I was hoping you guys could perform this song I wrote," I said as I used my magic to show the guys my notepad. "It's called Love Is In Bloom."

"You want us to sing this?" Mic asked. "What if we spice things up by adding a rap solo?"

"I can turn this into a cool remix," Tombstone said.

"And I could improvise some extra lyrics," Toaster said.

"I don't want you to change anything," I insisted. "I want the song to be performed the way it is. No raps, no remixes, and no extra lyrics."

"Why?" Mic asked.

"Because I wrote this song specifically for the first dance for the bride and groom," I explained.

"But you always liked my remixes," Tombstone said. "Remember when I did the song Discord by Eurobeat?"

"You got his permission first," I recalled. "But this is my song, and-"

I was interrupted when the train passed through a force field. "What was that?" I asked.

Toaster looked out the window. "I think we're in Canterlot," he said. "But I don't remember a force field surrounding the city."

* * *

When we got off the train, we were greeted by a countless number of guards.

"What's with all of the security?" Tombstone asked. "It's just a wedding."

"I heard there was a threat made of the city," Mic guessed. "And Shining Armor is the only one who can cast a protection spell like this."

"Nah, Canterlot is always like that," I said. "Ever since the whole Discord fiasco, this place has been making sure nothing bad happens to Princess Celestia."

"So nothing's wrong if Princess Luna ends up missing?" Toaster jokingly asked with a slight smirk.

"That won't happen," I explained. "She doesn't want to miss her daughter's wedding."

"Say what?" Mic asked.

"Cadance is Princess Luna's daughter," I said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No..." Mic said. "They don't look alike."

"Well I can tell," I said. "I know a spell that allows me to see even the tiniest details in anyone, pony or not."

"Speaking of Cadance," Tombstone said. "We should see if she's okay with us performing at the reception."


	3. Song Writer or Mare of Honor?

It wasn't long before me and the guys found Cadance. She was in the garden, working on the flower arrangement.

"Hey Cadance," I happily said. "Remember me?"

Cadance looked at me in surprise. "You're one tall Unicorn Pony," she said, commenting on my height.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I said. "It's me, Kari! You were my private tutor when I was a filly."

"No, I don't remember you," Cadance said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, your aunt wants my friends here to sing at the reception," I explained. "This is Mic, Tombstone, and Toaster. They're better known as TwentyTen, Equestria's top group."

"Who?" Cadance asked.

"Maybe you've heard their songs," I said. "Up for a demonstration, Mic?"

Mic nodded before he used his magic to lift a microphone while I used my own magic to lift another microphone. Then Tombstone turned on his portable boombox.

(A/N: This song is One Trick Pony. Since Mic The Microphone sang it with Jackle App, I'll be providing Jackle App's part in the fanfic.)

Mic: _You say I'm a hack; A one trick pony_  
_No acts to follow_  
_All the talent that I've gained is not mine_  
_It's all borrowed_  
_Because I'm_  
_I'm just a phony when I step on the stage_  
_It's like a dark age; a crossfade_  
_And I hear ya'll scream at me in rage_  
_Oh look at this ya'll. Some half wit tryin' to step up his game_  
_Tryin' to pull himself up and rise above to greater acclaim_  
_But screw this fame stuff. I'm doin' this for no one but me_  
_I'm like a Rarity; A diamond in coal. I'm gonna make you see_

Me: _One trick pony's only got one song_  
_One trick pony plays it all night long_  
_One trick pony never tries something new_  
_One trick pony could be me could be you_  
_One trick pony's only got one song_  
_One trick pony plays it all night long_  
_One trick pony never tries something new_  
_One trick pony could be me could be you_

Mic: _You want this bar raised? I'll show you all the meaning of ferocity_  
_When I step on the stage. There's no copyin' me. No stoppin' me._  
_A one trick pony? At least I know just what I'm good at_  
_While you're flailing on the ground just like a blank flank_  
_Just stop that_  
_Just get back. There's more to us than meet the public eye_  
_We're not some rag tag duo to disappoint. We will surprise_  
_Everyone who tries to front it, come at us. We've 'bout had it_  
_Time to make the crowd go wild with this track: That's just our hardcore talent._

Me: _One trick pony's only got one song_  
_One trick pony plays it all night long_  
_One trick pony never tries something new_  
_One trick pony could be me could be you_  
_One trick pony's only got one song_  
_One trick pony plays it all night long_  
_One trick pony never tries something new_  
_One trick pony could be me could be you_

Mic: _We know our place. A talent made ours; There's no disgrace_  
_In sticking to our guns. We're good at it. Puttin' smiles across the faces_  
_Of our fans and friends and family with our songs and our rhymes_  
_So sublime. So just stop treatin' it as if it's a crime_  
_Cause in the long haul it's not about rising up to the fame_  
_It's the journey and tale; Remember from where you came_  
_And when you look back, you'll open your eyes and finally know me_  
_Cause it doesn't matter no more. We're all just one-trick ponies._

Me: _One trick pony's only got one song_  
_One trick pony plays it all night long_  
_One trick pony never tries something new_  
_One trick pony could be me could be you_  
_One trick pony's only got one song_  
_One trick pony plays it all night long_  
_One trick pony never tries something new_  
_One trick pony could be me could be you_

"What kind of a song is that?" Cadance asked when me and Mic were done performing.

"That's One Trick Pony," Mic answered. "It's one of my best raps."

"Whatever," Cadance said with an eye-roll. "The tall one must be the mare of honor."

"I'm not the mare of honor!" I argued. "I'm TwentyTen's official song writer!"

"And occasional backup singer," Toaster said.

"Yeah!" Mic agreed as he stood in front of me. "And Princess Celestia asked us to perform!"

"It was a typo," Princess Cadance said. "I already hired a more classy band."

As Cadance left the garden, all four of us were pretty offended at her comments.

"What's her deal?" Toaster asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "But it might be because of the evil gene."

"'Evil gene'?" Mic asked.

"She's Princess Luna's daughter," I recalled. "So it's possible that she inherited the whole 'Nightmare Moon' thing. Maybe it's starting to act up as we speak. And if something doesn't go her way, we might have to deal with Nightmare Moon Junior."

"What do you suppose we do about it?" Tombstone asked.

"You guys will ask other ponies about Cadance," I explained. "I'll try to see if Princess Celestia knows if there's anything wrong with her niece."


	4. Interviewing Others

While the guys were asking various ponies, I went over to see Princess Celestia, who was currently in the watchtower.

"Princess Celestia," I said. "Did you want TwentyTen to perform at the wedding reception?"

"It was actually Cadance's idea," Princess Celestia explained. "She loves their songs, especially Obsolete."

"Then why did she tell me and the guys she hired a more 'classy' band?" I asked.

"She said that?" Princess Celestia asked.

"And she thought I was the mare of honor," I recalled. "I suspect it's because of the evil gene. I mean, she IS Princess Luna's daughter."

"Kari, Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon because she thought nopony admired her night sky," Princess Celestia said.

"But what if Cadance becomes Nightmare Moon Junior if the wedding isn't what she planned?" I asked. "You know, like mother like daughter?"

"I am not actually sure," Princess Celestia. "But you better keep an eye on her just in case you are right."

* * *

That night, I met up with the guys in the castle.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, she wanted the bridesmaid dresses in a different color even though the bridesmaids liked them," Mic said. "And she didn't like the food that would be provided at the reception."

"I heard she raised her voice at one of the birds that would be performing at the ceremony," Toaster said "Plus she turned down the ideas for the actual reception."

"I found out that a Pegasus Pony named Rainbow Dash is supposed to perform her signature move when the married couple are on the balcony," Tombstone said. "But she got exhausted after Cadance kept on demanding more practices from her."

"That doesn't sound like the pony who taught me spells that can warp reality," I said. "Is there proof the evil gene is starting to show?"

"Actually, yeah," Tombstone said as he took out his boombox. "I recorded this conversation she had with Shining Armor a while ago." He pressed play.

**"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that."**  
**"This was my favorite uncle's."**  
**"And?"**  
**"And I think I should wear it."**  
**"Are you disagreeing with me?"**  
**"I guess I am- ah!"**  
**"Oh dear, are you getting another one of your headaches?"**  
**"Gyah!"**  
**"Feeling better?"**  
**"Yeah, mm-hm."**

"Apparently, Cadance was casting some kind of spell on Shining Armor," Tombstone explained. "Maybe you're right about that evil gene, Kari."

"We're going to have to lay low for now," I said. "Hopefully, my invisibility spell is enough to make sure Cadance doesn't see us." I cast the spell on all four of us. It might have looked like nothing happened, but I know it worked.

"I can still see you guys," Mic said.

"That's because you're effected by the spell," I explained. "The other ponies are unable to see us. Including Cadance. Now come on, we have a pony to spy on!"


End file.
